Crowley Meratyn
Crowley is the Ranger Corps Commandant , an Araluen, and one of Halt's oldest friends as well as one of his two best friends; the other is Baron Arald. Crowley is one of the King's closest advisors, and he gathers, orders and sends the information to the king after every Gathering. He has had a crush on Lady Pauline for a long time but he kept it secret because Halt loved her. It has been said that Crowley is the best silent mover in the Ranger Corps as opposed to Gilan being the best unseen mover and Halt being the best shooter. Crowley is stationed in Araluen. Crowley is impressed with Will and how he has come along with Ranger training. He, like most Rangers, delights in teasing people and he was roaring with laughter when Will accidently started singing Greybeard Halt in The Sorcerer in the North,'' saying how he'd never heard it before.'' History The Sorcerer in the North Crowley plays a slightly bigger part in this book appearing over the course of several chapters. He and Halt both give Will his briefing on the work he has to do up in Norgate Fief and Crowley is shown to have an excellent sense of humour and to enjoy music. The Lost Stories He appears in The Hibernian, one of the stories in The Lost Stories, which tells of how he and Halt came to meet. In The Wolf, another story from the Lost Stories, Crowley and Old Bob give Will and new horse which looks exactly like Tug and has the same name. Eraks Ransom In the epilogue, Crowley and Halt give Will the silver oakleaf and plan a party with all the people in his life that had value to celebrate his graduation into a full-fledged ranger. He is ranger number 50. Skills Crowley is the best in the Ranger's Corps at unseen movement as demonstrated in the Sorcerer in the North ''when he sneeks up behind Will. He is also presumably an expert at the Double Knife Sword Defense technique. In ''the Hibernian ''Crowley says he's a good whistler but Halt might say otherwise. Description Crowley has strawberry-blond hair and, like the majority of the Rangers is fairly small and stocky. He, like most Rangers, prefer fresh air, and can be heard grumbling about having to do paperwork. Despite the large amount of responsibiltiy being on his shoulders due to the fact he is Commandant of the Ranger Corps, he still likes a good laugh and to poke fun at Halt, (being one of the few people who can do so). He has a good sense of humour and enjoys catching out the younger Rangers with his silent movement skills. At the Gathering each year, he spies on the other Rangers from a secret hideout made of animal hides as they arrive.Will stumbled upon it after only a year, which hurt Crowley's pride, as he is very proud of his hideout. Trivia *He is the Ranger at Araluen Fief. ''‘Crowley is based at Castle Araluen and Araluen has a fief surrounding it, like other important castles. Technically, Crowley is the Ranger for Araluen Fief, but because he has many other duties, he is often assisted by retired Rangers or recently graduated apprentices for whom there is no available fief.’ - John Flanagan *He is John Flanagan's favorite character, due to his ability to poke fun at Halt. ‘Strange as it may seem, I’m beginning to like Crowley more and more because he’s the only one who can successfully take the mickey out of Halt. Halt obviously has great affection for him (albeit well hidden) because he allows him to do this. I’m thinking in a future book I’d like to examine their relationship when they were both younger, and they worked together to reform the Ranger Corps.’ -John Flanagan *His full name is Crowley Meratyn, his last name having been revealed in The Lost Stories. Category:Humans Category:Araluans Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Icebound Land Characters Category:The Seige of Macindaw Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Inkwell and the Dagger Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:The Hibernian Characters Category:The Wolf Characters Category:Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Articles without images Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Araluans Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Icebound Land Characters Category:The Seige of Macindaw Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Inkwell and the Dagger Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:The Hibernian Characters Category:The Wolf Characters Category:Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Articles without images Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders